Luigi Jr.'s First Adventure
by Sailor Twilight
Summary: This is actually the first story I have ever written, and I decided to let everyone read it! This story is about Luigi Jr., Luigi and Daisy's oldest son, and when his family is kidnapped it's up to him and his friends to save them! Please read and review,


****

**** Prologue/ Disclaimer ( Please read to understand- back story before the real thing. Thank you. )****

This story is actually quite old. It's actually the first real chapter story I have ever written. I wrote it when I was in fifth grade, and now I am a Senior in highschool. Since then I have written many stories, but back then I didn't realize what I was doing. I was writing fanfiction. Please also note that this idea was not exactly my own- my brother and I used to pretend we were these characters and play out some of these things. Some things I added later to spice it up, but the idea of putting Luigi and Mario in Koholint was actually my brother's idea. So I guess this is to thank him and for him to know I haven't forgotten the old times. I also must add that this story is not really based on the game, but the movie of Mario Brothers. It also includes characters from the Zelda Gameboy version, I believe it was called Link's Awakening. If you haven't played it or don't know anything about the Legend of Zelda, you'll still understand this story. This takes place years after Luigi and Daisy married, and they have four kids (here they are oldest to youngest- Luigi Jr. (aka LJ), Laura, Danielle, and little Donald. This story is actually based on LJ's pov, and just to let you know Koopa is not the enemy, but Scapelli (movie, villian plumber) is. Koophatan (really Dinohattan from the movie, but I call it that in my story) is where this takes place, and that is a guarded city in Koholint complements of the Windfish. So I guess there is to say, except I have to give a special thanks to Casey and Justin. You guys know who you are, and thanks a million for letting me use you two in my story. Enjoy, and also- remember, I was in fifth grade, so don't ask about Shaq or Lorena Bobbit

(that was, also, my brother's idea).

*** LUIGI JR.'S FIRST ADVENTURE ***

PART ONE: THE CAPTURE

Chapter 1

The smell of sizzling bacon and spiced potatoes woke Luigi Jr. from a deep sleep.

Sighing, he rolled over his bed and glanced at his electrical alarm clock.

The clock read nine-thirty.

Sighing once again, Luigi Jr. tried to get up.

Slumber pushed him down. He quickly glanced at the foot of the bed and saw a huge German Shepard!

"Ranger, get off me," he mumbled, and the huge dog jumped off the bed.

Luigi Jr. got up and stretched.

He walked over to his mirror and looked his face over for zits. None. Then he pulled on his robe and left his room. Ranger followed him.

He walked down the hall to the kitchen, following the scent. His family had just moved into the house two weeks ago, and he still wasn't used to the beautiful, beach-side mansion.

His parents told him that he would get used to it.

Luigi Jr. walked into the kitchen.

He looked around and saw the usual Mario breakfast scene: his father, Luigi, was pouring coffee into his mug, while his mother, Daisy, was sprinkling black pepper on to the fried potatoes. Luigi Jr.'s sister, Laura, was drinking her usual glass of orange juice. Danielle, the youngest sister, was shuffling through a box of Puffy-O's for the prize inside.

Donald, the youngest Mario at the age of two, was humming a tune that Luigi Jr. couldn't recognize while splashing around in his cereal.

Luigi sipped his coffee and then said, "Good morning, Luigi Junior."

"Morning sweetie," Daisy said to Luigi Jr.

"Hi bro," said Laura.

"Hello Luigi Junir." Danielle said politely. _(Note- not a spelling error. She's four.) _

"Heya Weegie!" exclaimed Donald happily.

"Morning everyone," said Luigi Jr., laughing at the last remark.

Patting Ranger's head gently, Luigi Jr. turned around towards the window to see the weather outside.

And then he screamed.

****

Chapter 2

__

Antonio Scapelli, head of Scapelli and Co., was in the kitchen, gleering evilly into Luigi Jr.'s eyes. His eyes were glowing red.

Scapelli was the Mario family's enemy. Mario, Luigi Jr.'s uncle, was the one who started the grudge against Scapelli. Here's the whole story:

__

Mario and his younger brother, Luigi, lived in a tiny apartment in Brooklyn. 

They had barely any food, and very little money. They were plumbers, but they didn't have as big of a corporation as Scapelli. It was just the two of them.

While Scapelli rode around in a big, black limo Mario and Luigi rode in a beat up, old van. But it was the only transportation they had, besides walking, so they dealt with it.

One day they got a call about a broken dishwasher at the River Front Cafe. Mario got Luigi and they drove to the cafe. 

Luigi drove through winding alleys quickly, and soon they were there. Grabbing some plumbing tools, Mario and Luigi got out of the van.

Besides the van was a black van that read:

****

Scapelli & Co.

London* New York *Paris* Los Angeles* Los Vegas

555-KL96 * Brooklyn

"Scapelli! They beat us again! Another lost job!" Mario yelled. 

Luigi was silent. He was used to losing jobs. He was still angry as Mario, but he didn't say a word.

So that is how the feud between the Scapellis and Marios began.

Simple, little fights. But then there was a time Scapelli and Luigi both wanted Daisy.

Daisy chose Luigi, causing Scapelli to kidnap baby Luigi Jr.

Luigi saved his new baby and made Scapelli even angrier.

So he tried to find a way to destroy all Marios for good.

He captured the O'Neal family- Shaquille (father), Sheila (mother), and their newest baby, Walter.

Scapelli tried to force them to kill the Marios, but he failed. 

Instead, the O'Neals and Marios became best friends, swaping recipes and basketball cards.

"Luigi Junior! Wake up!" 

Laura's voice yelled frantically, shaking his shoulders gently.

In all of the black, Luigi Jr. could still see Scapelli's red, glowing, evil eyes.

The black began to lighten, and Luigi Jr. could make out Laura, his mom and dad, and Walter.

"What- what happened?" Luigi Jr. sputtered out. "Where's Scapelli? Huh? Where?"

"Where's Scapelli?" repeated Luigi, puzzled.

"Where's Smelly?" repeated Donald, even more puzzled.

"Yeah," said Luigi Jr. "Where is he? I just saw him by the oven a second ago."

Danielle had her Puffy-Os spoon and was entertaining Donald, who prefered to eavesdrop on adult conversations.

Luigi put his hand on Luigi Jr.'s shoulder and said calmly, "Luigi Junior, Scapelli is in Koophatan, and behind bars. I don't think he'd be in our kitchen, unless somebody let him in. You were imagining him."

Luigi Jr. was positive he saw Scapelli in the kitchen, but he saw no use for fighting. He said, "I guess so, dad. You're probably right."

"Breakfast is ready! Walter, would you like to stay for breakfast?" Daisy asked, smiling cheerfully.

"Sure, why not Mrs. Mario?" Walter said.

They all sat down to a good, warm breakfast.

The Sunday paper was on the counter, front page up.

The front page's biggest story was :

****

MAN ESCAPES KOOPHATAN PRISON

Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight," Luigi Jr. said. "I fainted and you came over to see if I wanted to go to Archie's Arcade with you, Kris, and Rocky. So you thought I was dead?"

"No, I didn't think you were dead, but you sure did look it. You were as pale as a bleached egg." Walter replied.

"Nice pun," Kris replied sarcastically.

Kris was the son of the second richest man in Koophatan, Koopa. Kris had a sister, Krystal, who was in college and a little brother named Kurt. He had blue eyes and light blond hair.

Rocky was from Koophatan as well, and an only child so far. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"You weren't too bad yourself," a voice said behind Kris.

Kris jumped and turned around.

Casey Nunneker and Justin O'Tier were behind him.

Casey was from Koophatan (so was Justin) and his family was also very wealthy. He had very dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Justin's family was wealthy, too. He had brown eyes and was blond, but you could hardly tell due to his crew-cut.

"What's up?" asked Casey.

"Birds, maybe," replied Justin.

"Not you, Justin, I meant these guys!" Casey said.

"Naw, really?" Justin answered.

Casey ignored him and continued, "Did you guys read today's paper?"

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No. I read my socks, though." (That was Justin).

"Well, I did, and on the front page there was a big headline about a guy that escaped the prison in Koophatan."

Luigi Jr. stared at Casey in fear.

"Sick Casey, very sick." Walter replied.

"If you read it, who escaped then?" Rocky asked.

"The authorities aren't exactly sure about that yet. They are checking every cell today." Casey replied.

"Where's the proof?" Walter asked.

"Right here," Casey replied, jamming his hands into his jean pockets.

He pulled out a folded piece of newspaper. He unfolded it and Walter read the article:

****

MAN ESCAPES KOOPHATAN PRISON

Koophatan, MetroCity- Today authorities are baffled by a mysterious break out in the Koophatan Prison. Nobody recognized the escapee and suggest people throughout Koholint be careful and watch out for any strangers in the area. Every cell will be checked until they find the empty cell. For further information call the Koophatan Police at 555- 1563.

Walter gasped in disbelief.

"What is it?" Luigi Jr. asked.

Luigi Jr. read the article and gasped. He became very pale.

The he said, shaking, "Do- do you- could it be-"

"Nah, Scapelli is too stupid to escape an unlocked straw hut." replied Justin.

They all agreed. 

Then when Luigi Jr. played Mortal Kombat II he saw the computer he was playing was different. 

Luigi glanced at the name on top of the screen and read it.

It read Scapelli.

Before he could scream, the computer's voice said, "FINISH HIM!"

Luigi Jr. realized his guy lost.

Then Scapelli's voice said, "Hey Luigi Junior, I will finish you- for good!"

****

Chapter 4

It had been two days since Luigi Jr. fainted in Archie's Arcade.

Two days since his friend's peace ended.

Walter began to wonder if his friend Luigi Jr. was okay. So one day he invited Luigi Jr. over to spend the night.

It was around dinner time when Luigi Jr. arrived, so he was going to have supper there.

"Is Chi-chi's Chicken fine?" Walter asked. "It's like Pollo Tropical."

"Sure, Walt." Luigi Jr. answered cheerfully.

They went into Walter's room and began to play a Boyz II Men tape. 

Then Luigi Jr. asked, "Walt? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." replied Walter.

"Well, um, uh- do you think-" he paused. "Do you think that the escapee is- um, Scapelli?"

"Weeg, the chances of Scapelli being the escapee is one in a million. Plus, do you think he's that smart?" Walter replied.

"I suppose so," said Luigi Jr., sighing.

"Dinner! Wash up!" La Shauna's voice rang through the hall.

La Shauna was Walter's sister, about three years younger than him. She was Laura's best friend. Of course, like the rest of her family, La Shauna was black.

Walter also had a little brother, Buckwheat, who is Donald's best friend. He is two.

Luigi Jr. was done first, but Walter said, "Just go down to dinner. I'll catch up."

Luigi Jr. said thanks and went out the door.

Walter went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His face looked back and smiled. He wet his hands and lathered them up with soap. He rinsed them off and dried them with a dry towel. 

He glanced into the mirror and gasped. He rubbed his hands on his eyes and looked again.

In the mirror grinned an evil face.

Scapelli's face.

****

Chapter 5

Luigi Jr. was seated at the dinner table. He waited for Walter to come into the diningroom.

The chicken was delivered and on the table. A mix of chicken, spicy rice, and black beans filled the room with a wonderful smell.

All of a sudden Walter burst through the diningroom door. His black skin was pale, and his brown eyes were big.

Luigi Jr. became pale due to his friend's paleness.

"Scapelli! He was in the- the mirror!" Walter burst out, and Buckwheat began to cry.

Luigi Jr. felt dizzy. The room began to sway and tilt. _Walter saw Scapelli, too, _he thought, shivering. _I knew I wasn't seeing things!_

Shaq came running into the room, just as both Walter and Luigi Jr. fainted.

Sunshine shone through the window and the clock read seven a.m.

Luigi Jr. got up and woke Walter. 

They checked on everybody and got dressed. Then they brought in the mail and the daily newspaper.

This time they read it.

Luigi Jr. read the headline to himself and gasped. So did Walter.

It read:

****

ESCAPEE RECOGNIZED!

They read further:

**Koophatan, MetroCity- **After two days of searching 5,000 cells the police found the empty cell. The cell's owner was Antonio Scapelli, an evil plumber arrested for kidnapping and attempted murder. If any information on his whereabouts please call the Koophatan Police at 555-1536. He is armed and considered dangerous. Undisclosed reward available for any information you can make available.

Luigi Jr. read it over to make sure he didn't imagine it.

He didn't. Neither did Walter.

And both Walter and Luigi Jr. screamed.

****

Chapter 6

Both boys raced to Luigi Jr.'s house and slammed open the doors. 

Running through the halls they ran to Danielle's room. 

They threw open the door and gasped when they realized her room was messy, with pillows and sheets and furniture toppled over.

Danielle was gone.

"No!" Luigi Jr. screamed.

They ran into Donald's room.

It was as messy as Danielle's.

Donald was also gone.

"No!" Luigi Jr. screamed again.

Walter grabbed Luigi Jr. and they ran to Laura's room.

Same scene as the other rooms.

And no Laura.

"Nooo!" Luigi Jr. screamed and began to panic. He also realized the animals were missing. Even Laura's hamster, Tiny.

They ran past Luigi Jr.'s room to his parent's room. 

They burst through the door and the room was a disaster.

Luigi Jr.'s parents were gone, too.

"NOOOO!!!" Luigi Jr. screamed over and over.

Walter and Luigi Jr. ran into Luigi Jr.'s room after searching the whole mansion.

The posters were slashed and so were the bed sheets. Clothes were torn and ripped. Tapes were destroyed and trophies were unscrewed. The walls were scratched into deeply and the window was smashed. 

In the center of the mess was an envelope. Luigi Jr. bent down and read it. Then Walter did.

It said:

**__**

I may have missed you today,

but tommorrow's another day!

A. Scapelli

Luigi Jr.'s eyes practically popped out.

Walter asked, "What will we do?"

****

Chapter 7

They ran as fast as they could to Walter's house.

"We have to tell my dad," said Walter."

"Yeah, but what if it's too late? Then what will we do?" Luigi Jr. asked.

They burst open the door and ran inside. They ran into Walter's parent's room.

"Noo!" Walter screetched.

Furniture was thrown about, and clothes dashed the room. Sheets were slashed and so were curtains. All the windows were smashed.

Walter's parents were gone.

Both boys raced to La Shauna's room, dreading the moment they went in.

They ran in, and of course La Shauna was gone and her room was a mess.

Quickly they ran out of the room and into Buckwheat's.

There was a huge mess.

And there was no Buckwheat.

"NOOO!!!" Walter screamed. He realized that even his dog, Petey, and his cat, Dragon, were gone. He was the only one left.

Luigi Jr. also realized his dog, Ranger, cat, Pumpkin, puppy, Puffy, and hamster, Tiny, were also missing. He was also the only one left.

"Petey! Petey! Here, boy!" Walter called.

No answer. 

No where to run.

No place safe.

Nobody except Walter and Luigi Jr.

Nobody.

Nobody at all.

**Chapter 8**

They walked into Walter's room. 

The posters were slashed, sheets torn, clothes thrown about were ripped, furniture toppled over, windows smashed, curtains ripped, baseball cards torn in two, and Walter's bed had a long, sharp sword stuck in its pillow.

The sword was sticking a note into pillow.

Walter tore open the envelope.

The letter was written in red marker.

Luigi Jr. read the note with Walter.

It read:

**__**

You should have stayed here you suckers! 

I'll get you yet!

A. Scapelli

"We should have stayed here!" sobbed Walter. "We should have stayed and warned them!"

"Walt, it's okay," Luigi Jr. said, trying to sound calm. "Remember, my family is caught, too. We're in this together!"

A fat tear trickled down Walter's cheek.

"I wish Scapelli were dead! I hate him! I hate him!" Walter screamed.

Luigi Jr. tried to calm him down. He understood the pain Walter felt. After all, his family was captured too.

"I have an idea!" Walter suddenly said. "Let's call your Uncle Mario, and maybe we can go there for a while so we can think up a plan."

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Luigi Jr. said.

Walter grabbed his phone and dialed the number. He listened through his end of the phone.

Nothing.

The phone was dead.

**Chapter 9**

Luigi Jr. shuffled through his jean pockets and pulled out a quarter.

"There it is! Wait, I found it!" he cried.

"Good! I'm sure glad we don't have to go back inside." Walter said, shivering at the thought (He had calmed down when they left the house).

Luigi Jr. pushed the quarter into the payphone and dialed Mario's number.

It rang once and then Allec picked up.

Allec is Mario's son, who had brown eyes and light brown hair. He is 17.

Nicole is Mario's daughter. She has black, long, curly hair down to her waist and brown eyes. She is 16. 

Daniella is Mario's wife. She has curly, dark, shoulder length hair and brown eyes.

Mario is a middle-aged man that is beginning to bald. Black hair circles his head like a halo. He has brown eyes, too.

"Hello, Mario residence," Allec said at the other end.

"Hello, Allec, this is Luigi Junior. Listen, can I talk to your dad for a sec?" Luigi Jr. asked.

"Sure." said Allec. "Dad! Telephone! It's Luigi Junior!"

A second later Mario said, "Hello?"

"Hi Uncle Mario. Listen, we've got a problem here." Luigi Jr. said. "Well, I spent the night at Walt's-"

"Walter O'Neal?" Mario asked.

"Yeah," said Luigi Jr. "As I was saying, I was spending the night over at Walter's house last night, adn when we got up in the morning we read the newspaper. The headline told the indentification of the escapee. You won't believe who it is- Scapelli!"

"What did you say?" Mario said.

"The newspaper tells it all! Look it up and see for yourself!" Luigi Jr. said.

"Honey, get me today's paper. I need to see something." Mario said, his voice not directly in the phone.

There was much shuffling on the line. Then Mario asked, "What page?"

"Front page," Luigi Jr. said.

More shuffling.

Luigi Jr. turned to Walter. They were both in the telephone booth, but Koholint telephone booths were the size of a small room, and had comfortable chairs to sit on. Not to mention a snack and soda machine.

"Okay, Luigi J. hang on a moment- I need to read this." Mario said.

Walter was reading a sign in the telephone booth. He seemed nervous. He left the sign and went to the snack machine. He counted some change he had and put them in. A bag of Doritos fell down. Walter kicked the machine and another bag of Doritos came down.

"Want one?" Walter asked.

Luigi Jr. nodded his head yes. After all, they hadn't eaten since lunchtime yesterday (due to the fainting at dinner). Walter tossed one bag over to the telephone table and Luigi Jr. caught it. They both tore open the bags and ate a handful of the Doritos.

"What!?!?" Mario screamed into the phone.

Luigi Jr. knew that his uncle read the part about Scapelli.

He could imagine his uncle with a red face and steam coming out of his ears. He felt the same way.

"What phone are you at?" Mario asked.

"Phone booth number four. Please hurry! He's already got Walter's family and mine!" Luigi Jr. exclaimed.

"WHAT?!?!" Mario screamed. "I'll be there in a couple minutes! Bye!"

"Bye," said Luigi Jr., and then he hung up.

He sat down next to Walter, who was finishing the crumbs at the bottom of the bag.

"My uncle is coming to pick us up," said Luigi Jr.

"Good. Want a soda?" Walter asked.

"Sure. Coke," Luigi Jr. said.

Walter punched in two Cokes and kicked the machine's side twice. The Cokes came out, nice and cold.

Luigi Jr. popped off the top and sipped the soda. So did Walter.

About ten minutes later, when they were done eating and drinking, Mario's cadillac rolled up the lane.

Walter and Luigi Jr. ran out of the booth and into Mario's car. Mario sped off and the boys buckled their seat belts. They told him about the destroyed rooms and the letters.

Mario said, "We'll find Scapelli before he gets us. And we'll save both families. You'll be living here until we find you guys' parents and defeat Scapelli."

He paused and then continued. "I guess you guys are hungry. We can fix something up. How does home cookin' sound?"

"Home cooking? Sure!" Walter and Luigi Jr. both exclaimed.

Mario drove up to the Koophatan Gateway and gave his identification card to the guard. The guard slid the card into a machine, and the light turned green, so he could go. 

He drove to the second gate and handed a pink sheet of paper to the guard. The guard nodded and let him pass.

They drove past big city buildings and big signs. Then they were at the apartment building. It was a big white tower by the Koophatan River. 

They parked and walked into the building.

They walked into a glamorous lobby with a long red roll of carpet leading to the desk, and a crystal chandalier hung high above them.

A man escorted Luigi Jr., Walter, and Mario to the elevator. Mario pushed in the number and the elevator jerked up.

As soon as they reached the floor, they ran off the elevator. 

The elevator doors shut and Mario led tehm to his door. His floor had no other rooms but his, which was the Grand Suite. It had a marvelous view of the Koophatan River.

Mario rang the bell and Nicole answered. The chain lock held the door partway open.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, and then she unlatched the chain.

Mario practically pushed Walter and Luigi Jr. inside his apartment. Then he locked the door behind him.

Daniella said, "You poor kids! A lot has been happening to you."

"There's more," Mario said, and then he told her. 

She gasped when he told her about the notes written in red marker. "You should eat dinner and go to bed. Allec, get the sofa bed out. Nicole, help him." Daniella said promptly.

The sofa bed was ready, the television in front of it.

Allec lent some of his bed clothes for Luigi Jr. and Walter.

They ate some chicken soup and crackers, and then went to bed.

The last think Luigi Jr. saw when he was awake was Scapelli's evil face leering above him.

Then it went black.

**Chapter 10**

Luigi Jr. woke up and saw Walter.

They were outside, but he wasn't sure how they got there.

He jogged over to Walter and they began talking about sports, girls, friends- guy stuff.

Luigi Jr. realized they were near a cliff edge.

He looked down and noticed it was a looong way down.

They continued talking until a huge shadow covered the boys. They stopped talking and turned around slowly.

A huge black horse was behind them. On top of the horse was a man as big as the horse. His head was covered with a blood-red colored hood. A long, sharp sickle was in his hands.

The boys backed up.

Walter turned and ran the right way.

Luigi Jr. didn't run, but he backed up some more. And then he tripped and fell backwards. He screamed.

The man swung the sickle at his throat.

****

PART TWO: THE QUEST

Chapter 11

Luigi Jr. screamed and woke up. He was back on the sofa bed, and he was very relieved. The light was dim behind the curtain.

He forgot how he got there, but then it came back to him.

"Scapelli." Luigi Jr. mumbled.

Luigi Jr. really wanted to save his and Walter's families from Scapelli.

Walter was sound asleep, and everybody else was too. It was early in the morning.

Cleopatra, Mario's beloved black cat, was following Luigi Jr. into the kitchen. She rubbed around his legs until he picked her up. She began to purr.

"Hi there, Cleo," Luigi Jr. said to the cat.

She purred louder, causing a tan Siamese cat named Sam walk into the kitchen. 

"I bet you guys want a snack," said Luigi Jr. below a whisper.

He opened the refridgerator and got a carton of goat's milk, and then poured the milk into each cat's dish. He put it away and watched the cats lick up the thick cream.

Tuxedo, a black and white kitten, lumbered into the kitchen. He mewed, so Luigi Jr. poured him some goat's milk too. Cynthia was Daniella's Cocker spaniel, who always wore a green ribbon on her collar. She was in Mario and Daniella's room.

When the cats were eating Luigi Jr. decided to call Kris.

He dialed the number, and waited for an answer.

It rang once, then somebody picked up the other line. It was Kris.

Luigi Jr. told him about his and Walt's family members missing and about Scapelli.

When he got off the phone he dialed Casey's number and told him everything.

Then when he hung up he called Rocky and told him the same.

He knew better than to call Justin, because it was before noon and he'd probably make a joke out of it like, "I have a problem too. It's my feet. They keep growing jelly between the toes," or like, "Yeah, they're smelly, too."

****

Chapter 12

Luigi Jr. decided to make a plan.

So he drew a map of where he thought Scapelli might be.

His friends all said they wanted to help, Walter most of all, so he figured they could divide up into groups and figure a way to sneak attack Scapelli's hideout. He and Walter and Kris would go to Pippen Rock, just past an old bridge, then go across the lake by swimming. Casey and Justin would go together up Koophatan River by dolphin surfing. 

Luigi Jr. woke Walter up and explained his plan. 

Walter caught on quickly and exclaimed, "Good idea!"

They called the other boys, but the only one who couldn't meet at the East Dock was Kris- he was grounded.

Casey and Justin were at the dock listening to their walkmans. 

"Yo! Over here! Dude!" Casey called out.

"A dude is an elephant's butt," said Justin in his I'm-a-genius-voice.

"That's nice," mumbled Walter.

"Here's a map for each group. They are both the same, thanks to Uncle Mario's copier." Luigi Jr. explained. "You see, he must be somewhere hard to get, and this old tower is a perfect hideaway for Scapelli. It's packed with guards, booby-traps, and other dangers."

Justin gulped loudly.

"Oh, and by the way," Walter said. "Do you guys know how to surf?"

****

Chapter 13

The waves flowed slowly, but the Koophatan Dolphins swam quickly even in the choppiest waters.

The male dolphin was a mixture of colors- purpled tail, yellow body, and red fin, beak, eyes, and belly. The female was a pale, sky blue.

Justin rode the male, and Casey rode the female.

Riding dolphins is like surfing on a living surfboard.

The wind was cool and refreshing, so they weren't hot or anything.

The dolphins were happy, too. They never had this much attention.

Justin had his headphones tucked securely under his hat, and he had Greenday blasting in his ears. Casey was doing the same thing, only he was blaring the Offspring.

All of a sudden, Justin's dolphin jumped into the air, avoiding a huge rock. 

"Cool!" shouted Justin.

"Radical!" Casey yelled.

The dolphin was pleased with himself, and began to jump again. Then Casey's began to jump, too.

"Wow!" both boys exclaimed together.

For something so dangerous, it sure was fun.

They continued this way until a dark shadow covered the boys.

A tidal wave!

****

Chapter 14

Luigi Jr. and Walter were walking through the woods until they were away from Koophatan. Then they began to rollerblade towards the bridge. 

The bridge was old, but sturdy.

"This should be simple," said Walter.

Luigi Jr. knew there would be a trick to it, but he didn't have a clue what. But then he remembered his poor, caring family. So he continued on, wondering how Justin and Casey were. Were they okay?

_Stop worrying so much, Weeg, _he thought. He knew he couldn't, though.

They reached the old bridge and took off their rollerblades. After putting on their high-tops, they hid the rollerblades in the thick brush. Then Walter began to cross, holding the rope sides.

"Come on, Weeg, you want your family back?" Walter said.

Walter had made it to the other side and called, "Come on, Weeg!"

Luigi Jr. thought of the feud. All the years of ultimate terror. And now he had the power to end the feud. And to save his family.

Sighing, he took slow, sure, safe steps.

When he reached the middle he let go of one rope to wave to Walter.

All of a sudden he heard a tiny cracking sound.

He looked down and saw the rotted wood was giving away.

Before he could run the rotten wood gave away under his weight.

****

Chapter 15

Justin and Casey turned around and saw a big wave, yes, but it had a surf boarder on it.

This surf boarder had a red cloth drapped over his head and a sickle in his hands.They both screamed and smacked the dolphins on their sides. The dolphins went full speed and lost the surfer.

Then the surfer came back, only this time in a motor boat. He still couldn't catch up with them.

But Justin and Casey knew they couldn't keep the dolphins going so fast or they'd pass out. They gradually slowed them down to their regular speed by patting their heads.

They did slow, and they were way ahead of the motor boat. Soon they saw the shoreline getting closer.

They both exclaimed, "Yes!" and drove to the tower's dock.

****

Chapter 16

Luigi Jr. grabbed the ropes and hung on for dear life.

Below, a raging river flowed wildly, sending the rotted wood crashing in all directions.

"Help! Walt!" Luigi Jr. screamed.

The ropes on the other side were beginning to break.

Luigi Jr. began to climb the rope like monkey bars, one hand after the other. When he was safely at the other side the rope suddenly snapped at the other end.

Luigi Jr. slapped Walter five and both boys turned to look at the tower from the tiny island near the shore. Both boys closed their eyes and thought of being with their families again.

Sighing, they knew what their next quest would be.

Swimming to the island.

****

Chapter 17

The dolphins swam up to the dock and let them get off. Their feet were soaked, but they sure had fun.

Justin threw a fish for his dolphin. Casey did the same.

The dolphins thanked them by jumping high into the air. Then they swam off.

Both boys began to walk to the rock Walter and Luigi Jr. would meet them at. They sat on the rock's smooth edge and began to talk and listen to their walkmans. Suddenly Casey jumped up and exclaimed, "Look!"

He pointed into the ocean. Justin followed his finger and gasped.

A motor boat was heading for the beach!

****

Chapter 18

Luigi Jr. and Walter took one deep breath and dove into the water.

Walter swam like a fish. 

Luigi Jr.'s hands were cooling in the water. They were burned due to gripping the rough, old rope. His arms paddled along and his legs kicked hard.

They were close to the beach now. Very close.

Luigi Jr. turned around and looked behind them. He couldn't help it.

Then he screamed.

A gray shark fin was coming directly towards them!

****

Chapter 19

Both Justin and Casey hid behind the rock.

"What will we do?" Justin asked.

Casey realized Justin wasn't joking around anymore. "We're going to wait for Walt and Weeg," said Casey, trying to sound calm.

"What if that crazy surfer gets them? They'll be sushi." Justin said.

"Let's distract him then," said Casey, running out of the cover.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Justin cried.

But it was too late. Casey was screaming at the top of his lungs and running back and forth across the beach. "Hey! You stupid surfer!"

Justin decided to go with his friend, even if it was dangerous. Justin yelled, "Chicken surfer with a plastic sickle!"

The boat changed its direction.

The nose of the boat pointed at them, and the boat charged forward.

****

Chapter 20

Luigi Jr. felt soft sand with his feet. His arms were still pounding hard, as if he was digging.

"Weeg, we're on land. By the way, we swam away from a dolphin," Walter said. "Now get up we got to get-"

A scream made Walter stop talking. They listened quietly to the nearby call. "Chicken surfer with a plastic sickle!"

"That must be Justin," Luigi Jr. said.

Walter and Luigi Jr. ran towards the cries as fast as they could. As soon as they past the rock they stopped and saw Casey and Justin mimicking the boat heading towards them on the beach. The boat flew onto the beach, missing all four boys by a mile.

Sand flew every where. The boat stopped and everything was calm.

"Guys?" Luigi Jr. asked.

"Yeah?" said Walter.

"Yeah?" said Casey.

Justin didn't answer.

"Justin? Justin where are you?" Casey asked franticly.

Then some sand began to move.

And cough.

"Justin!" all the boys cried.

"Yeah?" Justin coughed and replied. He was covered in sand.

"Justin, you're okay!" exclaimed Casey.

"Yup. Last time I checked," Justin joked, brushing some of the sand off.

They all laughed, then they helped Justin get up.

Shaking himself off, Justin headed towards the tower. "Come on, guys! Let's go kick Scapelli's butt!" Justin yelled.

The boys cried, "Yeah!" and ran with Justin towards the tower.

Climbing step after step the four boys climbed up the tower's curved steps.

They were aching all over. Justin said, "My hair hurts."

It was good to hear a joke from Justin. He hardly spoke a word on their adventure, which was very odd for Justin.

Casey would kill to play a game of basketball right now, but he said nothing.

Suddenly four guards appeared around the corner- two behind, two ahead of the boys!

"Uh oh," said Justin. "Made a boo-boo..."

Luigi Jr. quickly jumped up and climbed into an open duct, into a crawlspace. He pulled up Walter, and Walter and Luigi Jr. pulled up Casey and Justin before the guards could grab them.

The guards grabbed eachother and began fighting. They were cursing and swearing at eachother, thinking that they had the four boys.

Justin suddenly said, "Hey look! I found a baseball bat!"

"Come on! I see a light ahead!" Luigi Jr. exclaimed.

They crawled towards the light up ahead and saw it was a vent to the top room of the tower! They peered down and saw Scapelli holding a crystal ball with a silver key inside of it.

Then they saw a huge bubble holding Luigi Jr. and Walter's families inside!

A golden key lock held the mystical bubble together. Inside the bubble Donald was crying with Buckwheat, Laura was screaming something at Scapelli (sound proof bubble) and La Shauna was yelling, too. Rocky (how the heck he got there, nobody knows) was punching at the bubble walls. The adults were bundled together, talking in a group quietly.

"We need a good plan," whispered Walter. "Or we'll join them in that bubble."

Then Scapelli spoke, and the four boys listened quietly. 

Scapelli asked one of his guards, "Is the fuse to the crystal bomb ready?"

"Yes, sir," replied the guard.

"Good, very good. The Marios and the O'Neals will pay for ruining my company. Then they will be sorry." Scapelli snarled. "They will pay! They will all pay!"

Another guard came into the room, walking quickly. "Sir," he began. "Sir, this is urgent news. Luigi Junior, the last Mario, and Walter, the last O'Neal, are still loose. We do have the others though." 

"Bring them in. I'll take care of them personally." Scapelli angrily snapped.

Ranger was tied up to the side of the bubble, barking wildly. Petey slept beside him.

In the bubble, the boys could make out the cats, all in one heap, and Tiny in Laura's pocket. Five guards came into the room, each one holding onto a Mario.

They were Mario, Daniella, Allec, Nicole, and their dog, Cynthia.

Mario was swearing and cursing at Scapelli so loud he could hardly think straight. He was as red as a tomato, and Justin whispered, "He's one steamed tomato."

Suddenly Walter said, "I have a plan. Justin, you find a way to use your bat or your walkman. Weeg, just follow my lead. Casey, stay with Justin. You have a walkman, too. Come on, Weeg, help me open this air vent."

Walter jumped on the vent and it loosened. Luigi Jr. did the same.

Scapelli ordered the guards to put Mario and his family into the bubble. They did, and the bubble grew a little.

"Huh?" Luigi Jr. said.

Suddenly the vent crashed down into the room, Luigi Jr. and Walter falling down after it. They landed hard on the floor, and Scapelli looked surprised at their entrance.

Scapelli glared and then bellowed, "Marios will die!"

****

PART THREE: THE FIGHT

Chapter 21

Scapelli yelled, "Guards! Get these two!"

Walter tried to get up, but he realized he couldn't move his ankles. Luigi Jr. never left his friend to die before so he didn't leave his friend, Walter, this time. The guards grabbed both boys and tossed them into the bubble. 

Casey suddenly said, "The guards are directly beneath us. If we jump now, we'll save LJ and Walter. Not to mention their families."

Justin added, "If we jump now it'll be like a scene from Lorena Bobbit."

"That's a chance we'll have to take," said Casey. "Now jump!"

Justin jumped clutching the bat. Casey jumped, too.

**_Smack!_**

Both boys landed hard on the guard's heads. The guards were knocked out in an instant. "Yes!" Casey and Justin exclaimed.

Scapelli screamed, "KILL THEM!!!"

Justin, still holding his bat said, "I'll get these guys!" He turned and said, "Your turn to experience the power of Lorena Bobbit's Louisville Slugger!!!"

Suddenly Casey kicked the first guard in the jewels. The guard bent down, clutching them, and howled, "My nuggets! My nuggets!"

Justin cracked the bat hard against the guard's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He fell unconscious to the ground. Justin exclaimed, "HOME RUN!!!"

They did that to the rest of the guards, then turned to Scapelli. "You are going to become John Bobbit in one second!" Justin shouted.

"You can't get to me, unless you beat Bruno!" Scapelli laughed wickedly.

Suddenly a swirl of red mist came from behind Scapelli, and it grew and circled everything in the mist.

Then the red fog cleared up.

"Phew," said Justin, waving his hand in front of his face. "Scapelli farted."

Suddenly they saw they were on a cliff outside. They saw the bubble, and now Ranger and Petey were in the bubble, unleashed. Then Casey and Justin saw the surfer on a huge, black stallion. A gleaming sickle was in his hands. "I am Bruno," he said.

Justin was so angry, he charged at the guard, swinging his bat around so fast the horse reared back. Suddenly the horse lost his balance and screamed an awful horse scream.

The horse fell backwards, with Bruno, off the cliff.

Scapelli screamed, "No! Now you will die, too!"

He charged at them.

Justin swung the bat hard.

Whack!

The bat hit Scapelli on his head. Scapelli's eyes practically popped out of his head. He walked drunkingly towards the cliff and said, "I will return. You win now, but later, I will!"

Scapelli threw the crystal into the ocean and pulled the silver key out of his pocket. He threw it to Casey and disappeared over the edge of the cliff.

Casey caught the key and jammed it into the key hole. 

Suddenly a blue mist came off the bubble and circled everything. 

Suddenly it was all blue.

Then it was normal.

They all were at the outside of Koophatan.

Walter and his family were hugging eachother and crying. So were the Marios.

"It sure feels good to have Scapelli dead," said Casey.

"Sure does," said Justin. "But I need to know something."

"What?" asked Casey.

"Why weren't you like Amy Fisher?" asked Justin.

"Oh, brother," sighed Casey. 

And then everybody laughed. 

Even Casey.

**The End**


End file.
